The present disclosure relates generally to social media, and more specifically, to implementing a query-driven virtual social media network group.
Electronic communications devices are commonly used to generate, acquire, and share information over one or more networks. Many communications service providers offer different types of electronic communication services, such as electronic mail, instant messaging, text messaging, and subscription-based blogging, to name a few.
There are increasing numbers of individuals who are now utilizing social networks in order to communicate with others. Some of these networks are geared toward specific individuals or environments. For example, some websites are created for people in professional occupations, while other websites are created for college students.